♥ Candy ♥
Re-ee-e--eaciendo la pagina uwu... '' '' ''-"Las melodías que pueden escucharse son dulces, pero aquéllas que vienen del corazón son todavía mejores".'' ''-"Siembre disfruta tus momentos, pués dulces recuerdos saldrán de ellos".'' ''-Candy'' Candy es una joven pegaso de aproximadamente 15 años de edad con una muy buena habilidad para la fabricación de dulces, pero en especial el algodón de azúcar (es su favorito), residente de Ponyville junto a su hermana'' "menor"'' Jewel Heart . Aunque Candy sea verdaderamente la hermana mayor siempre la consideraron (y se considero) la menor (por su apariencia y personalidad), aunque eso a ella no le molesta. Su melena es de 2 diferentes colores: Azul y rosa pálido, junto con su cuero celeste muy claro y ojos de un tono violeta y azul. Su cutie mark es un algodón de azucar el cual consiguio cuando era tan solo una potrilla. Su personalidad de asemeja a la de Pinkie pie. Personalidad: Es dulce, amorosa y sobre todo muy divertida, tiene una personalidad muy alegre y muy extrovertida. Ella adora comer dulces y a la vez hacerlos. Suele ser bipolar por tener doble personalidad al entristecerse o alegrase. Siempre es positiva y ayuda a los ponys a ver el lado feliz de la vida. Caracteristicas Su Melena es ondulada (similar a la de Sweetie Belle, pero más larga) de 2 diferentes colores: Azul y Rosa Pálido. Su cuero es de una línea color celeste con un interior blanco, lo cual se podria decir tiene un cuero celeste muy claro. Sus ojos son de un tono violeta que se asimila al azul. Su Cutie Mark significa su gusto por los dulces y el algodón de azucar, además de ser de un color rosa con un corazón rojo. Posee 2 medias de 2 tonos diferentes de rosa. Desarrollo ''Visual: happyStudioMyLittleePony.png|Diseño 1 happyStudioMyLittlePony2.png|Diseño 2 Candy Candy2.png|Diseño final Candy paso por 2 etapas de creación (las dos eran en pegasus creator). La primera era una pegaso de cuero amarillo, melena amarilla, cola azul y ojos azules. La segunda era una pony con un color de Melena plomo, con un cuero celeste muy claro y los ojos violeta azuliso. La creadora unio a esas 2 ponies, le cambio algunos colores y le puso accesorios, hasta que quedo su estilo actual. ''Cutie Mark: Su cutie Mark fue desarrollada por una usuaria de DA (un request que pedi >w<) Historia en construccion...... Familiares y/o Amigos *''Jewel Heart: Hermana menor, tecnicamente le gana por minutos :v'' *''Cuca The Neko: ''Amiga owo *''Flyre Stir: '' *''Parchment Pink: '' *''Candy Sea: '' *''Pink Cloud: '' *''Windy Windy'' Galería Candy Candy.png Request candy by cosmichat-d7e8ser.png|Pedido en Devianart, muchas gracias Cosmichat *o* request_for_princessnyx123_by_bananers97-d7eyto4.png|Request por Bananers97, muchas gracias is cute :D Candy Crystal Pony.png|Candy Crystal pony X3 candy_by_princessnyx123_d7e7fv42_by_tkg_kni-d7f6t6g.png|Is Cute, Pedido a TKG-Kni (DA) Muchas gracias :33 Candy GIF.gif 6a20a85f4458c91f32817a3be612aecd-d7fnn6b.png|Sexy batpony (? muchas gracias Arty is very kawaii (mayor calidad http://princessnyx123.deviantart.com/art/Request-Batpony-Candy-449560595 ) Candy_by_kathyatipton-d7fop5q.png|Request a KathyATipton de Da MUCHAS GRACIAS :DDD (mayor calidad http://princessnyx123.deviantart.com/art/Candy-449609822 ) __request___candy_candy_by_ice_dreams-d7g26mp.jpg|Hola ke ase (Request a Ice-Dreams (Devianart) Muchas gracias :333 ) Base 11 by lightingdashie171-d6zl62z.png|Por Sunset :3 para una adoptable, Muchas gracias :333 Candy vampire.jpg|por Katherine michelle lopez para un adoptable, gracias is so cutie :333 Jewel_And_Candy.png|Jewel Heart and Candy Categoría:Nominados al OP14 Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:OC Pegasos Categoría:OCs Femeninos